All my friends are wasted
by GingerLikeDylanKeogh
Summary: "All my friends are wasted and I hate this club. Man, I drink too much. Another Friday night I wasted, my eyes are black and red, I'm crawling back to your bed" ahhh yisss all the Dyfty drunkness
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

When faced with the option to go and celebrate New Year's Eve with the rest of the staff at Holby, Lofty had thought it a good idea at the time. His reasoning was that his friends wanted him to be there and it was only right he accompany them when they asked so nicely for him to join them. The only problem with this decision was the immense guilt that followed, when Dylan had innocently told Lofty he was welcome to join himself and Dervla for a quiet night in with a takeaway to welcome the New Year. It had sounded perfect to Lofty when Dylan mentioned the idea, the thought of him eating Chinese food watching mediocre Friday night television before counting down to the fireworks, with the doctor who was now quite frankly his favourite within the ED. It sent a buzz down the nurse's spine thinking of how nice the evening would be. This buzz then disappeared immediately when he realised he had already made plans with the others.

"Oh I – I really would love to… but I kind of promised Robyn I'd go out with her and the others…" Lofty had hesitated. Dylan's face went from hopeful to understanding in an instant, but Lofty knew the doctor was disappointed.

"Oh no that's completely fine, don't worry about it. I hope you enjoy it, Ben." Dylan had half smiled, putting on a brave face to give the impression he didn't mind at all. Who was he kidding? Of course Dylan minded. Aside from Zoe, Lofty was the only colleague in the ED who he could confide in, who he could genuinely call a friend. He was ashamed how reliant he was on the younger nurse's company, but didn't know how to handle it.

"You should come with me! I – um – I – I mean you should come with us… it could be fun – the team has been through so much this year, it would be good if we're all there?" Lofty screwed his face up at his weak attempt at convincing the other man. Dylan merely shook his head in amusement.

"Oh no, not really my thing. Given my reputation, I'm sure I would find a way to put a damper on the occasion… it's best if I just leave them to it." He sighed, checking his watch for the time.

"Anyway, I better get going. Dervla will almost certainly get the hump with me if I'm late to pick her up again." Dylan moaned, giving Lofty a nod before turning away towards the ED exit.

"Happy New Year, Ben." The doctor half smiled, giving a slight wave as he walked. Lofty stood watching him go, still consumed with the feeling of guilt for turning Dylan down. Suddenly, he realised he had not replied to Dylan, but he barely uttered a "Happ-" before an exuberant Robyn bounded out of the ED and jumped in front of him, snatching his attention away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

220 minutes and 6 drinks later, Lofty sat hunched over at the bar, deep in thought. The music coming from the stereo at the back of the room was pounding in his ears; he wondered how much longer he could sit here feeling so miserable. It was unlike him to be a killjoy at a party; usually he enjoyed forgetting about the constant pressures of working for the NHS and letting go, but tonight he just wasn't feeling it. Robyn had attempted to summon the curly-haired man to the dance floor to get more involved, but Lofty simply shook his head.

"Oh come on Mr Mopey, give up with the face. You're bringing the whole room down!" she laughed, punching him playfully. Lofty just shook his head again, swiftly downing the remaining half pint that sat before him.

"I'm fine where I am, thanks." He replied, glumly.

"Fine, do what you want." Robyn sighed and shrugged hopelessly, before shimming back onto the dance floor. Lofty sighed into his hands. He wondered how differently this night could have gone. He wondered what Dylan would have ordered from the Chinese, he wondered what was on TV tonight, he wondered why he had ever agreed to come out with the others.

"Heey! Lofty! You alright, mate? You're lookin' a bit down, if I'm honest." Big Mac gave Lofty a hard pat on the back, obviously he didn't know his own strength. Lofty tried to seem happier to give the impression nothing was wrong, but the guilt from turning Dylan down was eating him away inside. _It was only an offer for a takeaway_ he thought. That's all it was, nothing special, just takeaway food and TV and 'Happy New Year, Ben'. But was that _all_ it was?

"I don't really want to be here, Mac" Lofty started, signalling with a nod for the bartended to serve two more drinks for the men. "I only came out tonight because I thought it was the right thing to do, but someone else wanted to see me. I turned them down, but I kinda wish I hadn't now." He rubbed his forehead, searching for someone other than himself to place blame on.

"Oh come on now, it's only quarter past ten. You've still got time, why don't you go and see them- whoever this person is?" Big Mac chuckled, swigging the fresh pint. Lofty shook his head, considering what he could say next.

"I don't think Dylan would really appreciate me turning up on his doorstep half intoxicated the start off the New Year," Lofty laughed.

"Doctor Keogh? Ah, well, I suppose you're probably right there my friend. I don't know him too well but he doesn't really seem like the social type." Big Mac raised an eyebrow. Lofty made a tight-lipped smile and continued to drink with his colleague. The two men carried on discussing the dynamics of Dr Keogh, along with other topics such as the weather and rugby, for another hour. But the image of Dylan was constantly in the back of Lofty's drowsy mind.

"I really think you should go and talk to him if it's making you feel so blue, pal. No one should feel alone on New Year's…" Big Mac started. Suddenly, Lofty's eyes lit up.

"You're right! I've still got time; it's only a 20 minute walk to his boathouse from here. I've got to go… b-but thanks, a lot. Happy New Year!" Lofty grinned, pulling on his coat in a hurry. He jumped up like an excitable puppy, eager to run off.

"Off you go then, pal. Good luck!" the bigger man laughed, finishing his drink. Lofty headed for the door, turning to wave goodbye quickly before swiftly heading down the path.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He began to walk with a fast pace, eager to reach his destination. Then, he began to think about what he was doing.

 _What if I get there and he doesn't want to see me? What if he's found someone else to come and spend the New Year with?_ Lofty thought, instantly feeling anxious. _Maybe I should call him, let him know I changed my mind…_ he reasoned, searching for the mobile phone in his jacket pocket. His hand found it eventually, and although his head was now feeling even lighter he scrolled through his contacts until he reached Dylan's name. Pressing the screen against his ear, Lofty listened to the short hums of the phone ringing. This carried on for a minute or so, and eventually Lofty gave up hope. Suddenly, the doctor's voice echoed from the speaker.

"Hello you've reached Dylan Keogh…"

"Dylan! It's me Lofty I was just…"

"Sorry I can't answer the phone right now, I am either working severely underpaid at Holby ED or I am walking my dog. Either way, I am slaving away for someone of a higher authority. Please leave a message and I will get back to you when I can." The voice interrupted, in a very rigid tone. Lofty shook his head, he felt stupid. The beep arrived to signal the phone was recording Lofty's pining, and he decided it was better than nothing.

"Hey Dylan, it's me, Lofty- I-I mean Ben…" Lofty began, clearing his throat. He began to speak, and before he knew it every individual thought that popped into his head was coming out of his mouth. The alcohol was having a much more dramatic effect on the young nurse than it had in the pub. Before he knew it, Lofty had blurted out an entire chapter of thought to Dylan's answering machine. He hoped to god that the doctor didn't listen to his messages. Flustered from the sudden outburst, Lofty straightened his collar and carried on walking.

The weather outside wasn't too bad, but there was a constant chilling breeze that lingered through the streets that made Lofty's knuckles feel numb. He considered what he was doing, where he was going, who he was going to see. He considered turning around at that very moment and going back to the pub to surrender to Robyn's tipsy dance requests. He considered all of this the entire way to Dylan's boat, until finally it dawned on him that he had arrived at Dylan's front door.

"It's too late to go back now, it's… 11:35? Christ, that went quick. That takeaway's definitely going to be out of the question now. What do I say, what do I say? What _don't_ I say?"

"Ben what on earth are you doing out here? It's almost bloody midnight!" Dylan exclaimed, with an excited looking Dervla by his leg. The dog padded up to Lofty affectionately and rubbed her head against Lofty's jeans. Lofty bent down and stroked the old greyhound's head gently, before standing back up straight to meet Dylan's confused gaze.

"I-I just came to s-see you..." Lofty stuttered, suddenly lost for words. Dylan shook his head before pulling a set of keys out from his coat pocket.

"You better come in, you're gonna freeze out here." Dylan insisted, motioning for Lofty to follow him and his pet. Lofty hesitated by the door, anxious to enter Dylan's home. He had been here many times before for meals, watching the latest movie Dylan had rented insisting 'I know you're going to like this one, Ben'. He stood there for a moment, picturing the hopeful look on Dylan's face when he presented each new DVD to his curly haired colleague.

"Come on, we're going to miss to fireworks display" Lofty snapped out of his thought and timidly stepped onto the boat, trying carefully not to fall over, or break anything like he always seemed to do. He pulled the door shut and removed his jacket, laying it on one of the armchairs in Dylan's living room. Dylan was in the kitchen, already waiting for the kettle to boil. He had put fresh water in a silver dish for Dervla, who was lapping it up innocently. Lofty sat down in one of the armchairs and flicked the television on, scanning the channels to find the London display coverage. The gently clinking of a spoon against porcelain signalled that the tea was almost ready, and Lofty relaxed into the leather of the chair.

Suddenly, the clinking stopped. There was silence for a moment, before a voice erupted from the answering machine speaker.

"You have one new message."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lofty's eyes widened dramatically as he realised what was about to happen. His heart began to thump against his rib cage with such force it was painful, and he bolted upright.

"Dylan please don't listen to that it's from earlier I was-"

"Hey Dylan, it's me, Lofty- I-I mean Ben…" Lofty's recorded voice began, sounding crackly from the wind in the background. Dylan was still stood in the kitchen, out of Lofty's sight. He hoped to God that Dylan would stay there rather than coming to sit down next to him. He couldn't bear to watch the doctor's reaction to what Lofty was about to say.

"Anyway, I was just calling to tell you that… that it's New Year's Eve, and I've been in a pub for the past 4 hours with Robyn trying to make me dance with her and Max has got off with Zoe again and I was sat at the bar feeling terrible all evening because I want to be with you but I'm an idiot and I can't say no to people even when I don't want to make plans and I know you told me to be more assertive but I don't want to upset anyone. I called to say that I wanted to come and see you before it's too late because no one should be alone on New Year's Eve and I know that you have Dervla so you're not alone strictly speaking… but I really am and - and I need to see you right away before I fall asleep on Big Mac and the night is over and I haven't said Happy New Year to you." There was a long pause on the speaker, and Lofty remembered how he had felt trying to put his emotions into words on the phone. He bit his lip anxiously.

"Dylan I really think you should stop it now because there's some things on there that-"

"You think because you don't know what to say to make people smile that you're a bad person and you can't make people happy…but you're wrong because you make me happy and I don't think you even try. Dylan I need to tell you these things now or I never will because I don't get drunk very often and it's the only time I can say what I want to say without feeling bad and I know that's bad – does that make me a bad person? I – I just need to tell you that you're important and you _do_ matter and I don't ever want you to let anyone convince you otherwise because they're all wrong. I can see the real you even though you don't want me to and I'm sorry for that but it's just an important thing b-because you're an important thing… to me, but not a thing, you're a person, and a nice person at that. In fact, you're a person I think I've fallen in love with," There was yet another long pause, and Lofty could feel his cheeks burning up. _Oh god why did I leave that bloody message?_ He thought.

"Oh and Happy New-" the voice was cut short, abruptly. There was a sharp crash of cutlery falling to the floor; Lofty winced at the noise like it was painful. He sat in silence, waiting anxiously for Dylan's no doubt furious reaction. But the silence continued. Even Dervla refrained from making any noise, instead seeking refuge under the coffee table. There seemed to be an echo coming from the TV, a man in a suit informing people on the weather. A minute went by, but the agonizing muteness between the two men made it feel like an hour.

Finally, something moved. Dylan stepped into Lofty's eye line from the other side of the kitchen. He looked like a spooked animal, eyes filled with alarm and panic. Lofty's chest was ready to burst now, he had messed everything up. He stood up quickly, ready to jump off the boat to escape the turmoil that was about to erupt. Dylan walked cautiously towards Lofty, not making a sound. Picking up his jacket, the nurse finally spoke.

"Dylan before you say anything just let me explain everything just came out at once and I didn't think about what I was saying I didn't even think you were going to hear it I-"

The explanation was cut short in a second as Dylan grabbed Lofty by shoulders and pulled him into a kiss forcefully. Lofty was taken aback by the outburst, stumbling backwards until he was being pressed up against the wall. _This isn't happening, surely._ Lofty thought, still locking lips with the doctor. Adrenaline was rushing through his body and Dylan pulled him down the corridor. Sparks of reds and yellows burst on the television screen, with only the faint sound of explosions coming from the practically mute sound system. It was midnight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Everything was silent when Lofty opened his eyes. The bed sheets he was laid in were unfamiliar; this was not his bedroom. But the room smelled clean, like fresh linen. A collection of strobes shone in through the almost-closed blinds, painting one of the walls with a stripy golden design. Rubbing his face, Lofty eased himself up against the headboard. Then it dawned on him whose house he was in.

"Ahem... um… good morning, Ben." a voice said from the other side of the room. Sat in a small armchair in the corner of the room was Dylan, whose face was the definition of awkwardness. He had his legs crossed and tucked up on the seat like a child, a mug of tea cupped with both his hands. He was wearing some hideous blue cotton pyjamas, with little dogs scattered all over them like something an eight year old would wear on Christmas day. But Dylan's ginger hair was messy, not like it usually was. The doctor looked rugged. It was a sight that Lofty found strangely relaxing and amusing at the same time. Lofty cleared his throat, he had not expected this. He remembered very little of the night before, but one thing had stuck in his mind.

"Um… Good morning… and Happy New Year," Lofty smiled, trying his best to put the doctor at ease. A grin burst across Dylan's face, as he let out a small chuckle.

"Well at least you finally said it."


End file.
